una flor color rubi
by la maldita escritora
Summary: el pasado de tigresa y el futuro de una nacion.


Hera un hermoso amanecer en el valle de la paz, si nubes, uno perfecto y tranquilo .pero en cierto lugar no todo era paz y tranquilidad.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE.

En el salón de entrenamiento un mono y una mantis estaban en el piso riendo a carcajadas tanto que hasta lágrimas se les salían, porque cierto tigre cayó en una broma que no tuvo precio, lo que ellos llamaron "la broma del siglo" ya que los muñecos de madera los bañaron en pegamento.

Mientras que ellos no paraban de reír cierta tigresa estaba comenzando a gruñir a un nivel bajo, además aprovechando su sigilo y sus gruñidos que iban en aumentan de volumen se libero de los muñecos pegajosos (mono y mantis tuvieron suerte de que ella hubiera que dado enredada y boca abajo, ya que les dio más tiempo de vida).

En eso escucharon un gruñido, que se pudo escuchar por todo el valle de la paz, pero los pobladores de este ya estaban acostumbrados y le dieron poca importancia.

Pero en el palacio la cosa era muy diferente ya que como en una película de terror mono y mantis voltearon lentamente y lo que vieron solo los dejo sin aliento, ya que tigresa estaba como pocas veces se le ha visto con una mirada asesina muy diferente con una "sonrisa" donde dejaba al descubiertos sus colmillos ,ojos rojos como un rubí , caminando a cuatro patas y lo peor de todo tenía sus garras al descubierto (muy poco ,apenas visible estando muy cerca) .mono y mantis vieron eso y lo peor de todo estaba a un metro de distancia de ellos. Mono y mantis solo pensaban-"preferimos tener a tai long vivo y con mil cañones de lord shen….al menos de esa si saldríamos vivos"-(valla tigresa logro hacer que pensaran sorprendente). Mono y mantis no se dieron ni cuenta cuando de una patada que los mando a volar y los golpeaba sin piedad en el aire, antes de caer el mando a la tortuga de jade con unos golpecitos,

Mono-ahhhh….valla...Espera cuando molestamos a tigresa terminamos atados o seriamente golpeados pe…roooo…no aaaa, hay que correr!

Mantis-porque hay que alegrarnos que seguimos despiertos

Mono-QUE NO LO VES EL CASTIGO NO A TERMINADO….LO PEOR ESTA POR VENIR!

Mientras ellos hablaban. Una víbora, una grulla se escondían detrás de un panda que estaba escondido en una esquina del salón de entrenamiento.

Víbora, grulla y po solo pensaban viendo la masacre-"sayonara".

Mantis se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad que decía su amigo primate. Lo peor estaba por venir, pero cuando estaban a punto de escapar .tigresa apareció justo al borde de la tortuga, del susto mono cayo y mantis junto con el .tigresa comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas alrededor de la tortuga de jade.

Víbora pensó-"ah….tienen suerte de que no sacara las garras"

Grulla pensó-"como se les ocurre hacerle una broma, cuando el maestro shifu no está"

Po pensó –"genial…..pronto habrá dos hembras mas en el palacio"-(po no sabrá mentir pero, si que sabe ser sarcástico.)

Mono y mantis solo estaban paralizados viendo a tigresa caminar alrededor de la tortuga sin verlos.

Mono pensó-"bien al menos algo no había visto en mi vida lo vi….una sonrisa de tigresa aunque sea siniestra y nuestra sentencia de muerte."

Mantis pensó-"como preferiría que una mantis me comiera la cabeza para no sufrir en este momento"

Po y grulla tenían los ojos tapados pero no tanto como para no ver el espectáculo. Pero víbora

Víbora pensaba-"ahí…..no…si…tigresa…está caminando a cuatro patas….eso quiere decir que…..hay no esto va ser una masacre"-víbora aterrada le grito a tigresa-¡TIGRESA TEN PIEDAD DE ELLOS!-tigresa escucho eso y lo pensó por unos segundos antes de hablar y decirle a víbora con una tranquilidad impresionante. Tigresa-de acuerdo…solo porque tú lo dices…. Tendré piedad con ellos….pero de todos modos…recibieran una buena golpiza.-al decir esto ella se iba poniendo de pie mientras se guía caminando, mono y mantis solo soltaron un respiro de alivio al escuchar la primera parte ,pero al escuchar la segunda parte solo comenzaron a tomar aire ….y a gritar-AAAHHHHHHH-cuando tigresa les cayó encima para golpearlos.

A mantis lo estrujaba con su pata izquierda, a mono le fue igual o peor ya que a él lo pateaba y con su puño derecho lo golpeaba….hasta que 2 minutos después que salto a la tortuga .de una patada los mando volando a la sección de fuego de el salón….semi inconscientes solo se pusieron de pie por sus vidas.

Cuando salieron de la sección de fuego cayeron al suelo todos golpeados, un poco quemados y una que otra mordida leve, cuando creyeron que todo el castigo había terminado, tigresa les aventó enfrente una cubeta y unos trapos y les dijo. Tigresa-tuve piedad en los golpes….pero tendrán que limpiar el resto del pegamento –antes de ir se escucho quejidos detrás suyo.-por que se quejan si tuve piedad fue porque víbora me lo pidió…además mi pelaje no salió herido….tuvieron suerte de ello…ahora pónganse a limpiar o prefieren que los siga golpeando.-mono y mantis al escuchar lo ultimo no se lo pensaron dos veces comenzaron a limpiar.

Tigresa todavía enojada decidió ir a meditar y aprovechando que shifu no está aprovecho para ir a meditar a la gruta del dragón. Una vez allí logro ver una roca en un lugar oscuro, haci que se acerco y se coloco en posición de loto a meditar. Tigresa pensaba-"paz interior…... Paz interior…. Paz interior"-(a tigresa le gustaba meditar por que haci podía recordar un poco de su verdadera familia).

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento los demás seguían entrenando y limpiando….hasta que se hizo de medio día. Los maestros ya habían terminado sus que aceres, así que.

Po-¿Qué hacemos? Ya terminamos el entrenamiento y no hay bandidos-todos se quedaron pensando era cierto no tenían nada que hacer, hasta que mantis hablo.

Mantis-pues… yo no sé ustedes pero yo voy a ir a comer unos fideos al restaurante del señor ping,-comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta-¿alguien viene?-nadie lo pensó dos veces todos gritaron-SI VAMOS-y haci todos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras…pero po comenzó a caminar lento a pesar de tratarse de comida, víbora noto eso haci que comenzó a caminar al ritmo de po y le pregunto.

Víbora-po ¿Qué te pasa algo?- po al escuchar eso se asusto .po-ah…a víbora me asustaste…a solo estaba pensando….tigresa no deberíamos buscarla?-

Víbora –po…ella está bien además te quieres acercar a hablar con tigresa en estos momentos…cuando está enojada?

Po –cierto...Pero aun así ¿estará bien?-

Víbora-tranquilo ella estará bien además recuerda que ella es la más fuerte de los 5 furiosos, tranquilo ella vendrá cuando se le quiten las ganas de castrar a mono y mantis –

Po-cierto además se les tendría que cambiar el nombre por "las 5 furiosas"…hahaha

Víbora –hahaha…cierto pero hay que darnos prisa o te ganaran los fideos-al decir esto po comenzó a corre lo más rápido que podía por sus fideos.

EN LA GRUTA DEL DRAGON.

Tigresa meditaba profundamente con una sonrisa, ya que estaba recordando algo que siempre la hacia reír

EN EL RECUERDO DE TIGRESA.

Tigresa no sabía dónde estaba solo que ella iba caminando y paso por un espejo que la reflejo como una tigresa de apena meses de edad ella al verse se comenzó a reír y a querer tocar el espejo pero en eso es levantada y cargada por su madre .aunque no se le distinguía muy bien pudo notar unos ojos iguales a los de ella.

¿?-a mi pequeña así que ya puedes caminar…o como creces –y la tigresa mayor le dio un beso en la frente, el cual hizo feliz a la bebe.

¿?-mei ling, déjala que camine y conozca-dijo un tigre al igual que a la tigresa no se le podía distinguir solo que era más alto que su esposa y que tenia la misma marca que tigresa en la frente.-ah pon la en el piso para que pueda caminar haci su padre –acercándose y haciendo una cara de cachorro-¿siiii?-hincándose en el piso esperando una respuesta.

Mei ling-oh como odio que me hagas esa cara-al parecer tigresa tiene el mismo carácter que su madre, y la sonrisa de su padre-está bien colócate en el suelo para que ella camine hacia ti-el solo respondió con una sonrisa como la de tigresa (de felicidad, no la de miedo)en eso la madre de tigresa la coloca en el suelo para que camine haci su padre, cuando la coloca en el suelo tigresa da unos cuantos pasos antes de que su padre sacara de su espalda un regalo lo cual hizo que a tigresa le ganara la emoción y comenzó a corre a cuatro patas a pesar de ser pequeña era muy veloz corrió menos de un metro en un parpadeo y le salto a su padre para arrebatarle el regalo lo cual logro con facilidad ,pero no abrirlo y en eso comenzó a llorar ,pero su padre le ayudo a abrir el regalo el cual era un hermoso collar con la forma de una flor de loto y en centro un hermoso ying y yang hecho de oro y diamantes .ella al verlo abrazo a su padre.

En eso tigresa despierta con y una lagrima cae de su mejilla, entonces ella la limpia y saca de su cuello el hermoso collar de su recuerdo (ese colar siempre lo traía con ella), ella lo miro por unos instantes y lo volvió a guardar para volver a meditar.

EN EL CONSEJO DE MAESTROS EN LA CIUDAD IMPERIAL.

¿?-MAESTRO SHIFU…RESPONDA ¿Qué HACEMOS?

Maestro Shifu-no lose...se suponía que estaba muerto...el mismo guerrero del dragón lo mato

Maestro buey-yo digo que hay que matarlo

Emperador lee-no, ¿que ha estado haciendo desde su supuesta muerte?

Maestro buey-nada según los informes está viajando con un pequeño leopardo alrededor de china

Maestro shifu-nada más eso

Maestro buey-no según esto a pasado por muchos pueblos y a evitado gran cantidad de robos

Emperador lee-bien déjenlo al parecer ya no es malo y está tratando de rehacer su vida

En eso entra un tigre de bengala corriendo a cuatro patas .hasta llegar al emperador para entregarle un pergamino, cuando el emperador comenzó a leerlo no lo pudo creer se puso de pie comenzó a hablar.

Emperador lee-tenemos otro problema, al parecer e recibido una amenaza de muerte y alguien fuera de aquí nos está diciendo que hay un traidor-colocando el pergamino sobre la mesa-en el castillo que tiene un ayudante en el consejo de maestros –todos al ver la carta se quedaron impresionados por que la carta estaba escrita con sangre y no cualquier sangre era sangre de un felino mas específicamente de un tigre.

Tigre ayudante-¿Qué hacemos su alteza?

Emperador lee-primero investigar a fondo el asunto,…..demos por terminado esta junta –dijo mientras escondía el pergamino con sangre-maestro shifu…podríamos hablar en privado-dijo antes de retirarse.

Maestro shifu-claro-dijo shifu caminando hacia el emperador

el emperador y el maestro shifu comenzaron a hablar.

Emperador lee-maestro shifu…podría hacerme un favor?

Maestro shifu –claro emperador lee ¿Cuál seria?

Emperador lee-si gusta decir me solo lee…por favor…y quisiera pedirle que si es posible entrenar a mis 2 sobrinos…en realidad …ya terminaron su entrenamiento y quisiera que fueran mejores guerreros como los 5 furiosos.-dijo el emperador con un semblante muy tranquilo.

Maestro shifu-claro lee…y si me gustaría entrenar a sus sobrinos… ¿Cuándo comienza?-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa

Emperador lee-bien tranquilo maestro shifu, ellos irán con usted de regreso al palacio de jade…a además tenga cuidado…ellos son gemelos y puede llegarse a confundir con ellos.-dijo el emperador con un poco de preocupación.

Maestro shifu-tranquilo, lee, bien yo regreso mañana al palacio.-

Emperador lee-de acuerdo, mañana por la mañana los conocerá,

Maestro shifu-de acuerdo… me retiro… buenas noches-dijo el maestro llaqué tenía que guardar energía para poder llegar al palacio en menos de medio día.

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR PING

Po-¡Qué rica estuvo la comida! Bien iré a pagar.-dijo po mientras se iba hacia la cocina a pagar y a despedirse de su padre.

Po al irse dejo a 4 furiosos esperándolo en la entrada.

Po-papa toma es el dinero de la cuenta, oye papa tengo que irme-el señor ping estaba tan concentrado con una tras otra orden de fideos que solo dijo .señor ping-si hijo…pero deberías quedarte a ¡ayudar a tu pobre padre!-po al escuchar eso solo dijo. Po-papa tranquilo mañana si shifu no ha regresado vendré a ayudarte…pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer…bueno adiós-antes de que po saliera, el señor ping corrió a darle un abrazo. Señor ping-te quiero hijo…espero que sea cierto que necesito mucha ayuda.-po solo dijo. Po –si papa vendré- después dicho esto salió po caminando hacia sus amigos.

Mientras los cinco furiosos iban caminando hacia las escaleras del palacio a po se le ocurrió una idea.

Po-oigan chicos alguien sabe ¿cuándo cumpleaños tigresa?...porque llevo aquí más de un año y hemos festejado el cumpleaños de todos menos el de tigresa –po se quedo un poco asustado por la car de sus amigos-que pasa ¿Por qué las caras largas?-dijo po un poco confuso.

Víbora-po si sabes que tigresa es huérfana ¿no?-po asintió con la cabeza diciendo si-bien po ella no tiene fecha de cumpleaños.-

Po-pero que se supone que shifu la adopto… ¿que acaso no escogió una fecha para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños?-todos movieron la cabeza en señal de no-bien y ¿si le hacemos una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa?-con una cara de cachorro para que aceptaran.

Víbora –si…y se lo merece

Grulla-no se, no creo que sea buena idea a ella no le gusta ni el festival de invierno-dijo grulla afirmando que tigresa es anti social.

Mono y mantis –si…y podemos…envararle pastel y luego darle un regalo para que no nos mate-dijeron los dos muy felices por que tendrían escusa para hacerle bromas.

Grulla –de acuerdo. ¿Pero qué día?-pregunto a todos

Po-bueno, según una vez que le pregunte a shifu el día que tigresa llego al palacio medio una fecha y que también era el mismo día que ella llego al orfanato…y ese día es en dos semanas ¿Por qué no ese día?-dijo po preguntando a todos los presentes, los cuales aceptaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina del palacio para hay planearlo todo ya que sabían que tigresa estaría en el salón de entrenamiento y aun con su increíble oído ,no los oiría por estar concentrada entrenando.

EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO.

Grulla –y bien si el maestro shifu acepta, ¿Cómo la distraemos para poder prepararlo de la fiesta?

Po-eso déjenmelo ami…no esperen si yo soy el cocinero…no puedo morir…ya se shifu que le dé una orden para mantenerla ocupada mientras yo hago la comida y ustedes arreglan.-todos aceptaron.

Mono-bien a tigresa le encanta el tofu ¿no?...yo conozco un lugar donde venden tofu de distintos sabores… ¿podemos ir ahí a comprar tofu para tigresa?-po acepto

Grulla-Yo me encargare de limpiar y víbora ¿tu adornaras, no?-dijo grulla mirando a víbora

Víbora –si ¿pero dónde va a ser?-dijo viendo a todo mundo

Po-bueno que tal aquí…porque si no le gusta al menos, podremos correr mientras mono y mantis la detienen…en lo que los demás corremos sin preocuparnos de más muertos….jajajaja.-esa bromita hizo reír a todos menos a los dos mencionados.

Mono y mantis –OYE…-mono continuo-si va a asesinar a alguien que sea a ti, tú fuiste el de la gran idea.-en eso todos comenzaron a reír y a seguir planeando lo de la fiesta.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRUTA DEL DRAGON.

Tigresa seguía meditando. Y recordando esta vez con

Mei ling-tigresa ¿Dónde estás?-en eso volteo y vio a su bebe a punto de tocar un pilar hecho de piedra, ella se quedo bien a su pequeña ,pero de pronto cuando tigresa toco el pilar este cayo hecho pedazos .de pronto apareció el tigre papa de tigresa.

¿?-¿qué paso? –pero se que do con la boca abierta cuando vio a su esposa congelada ,-¿mei ling que paso?-corriendo hacia ella .

Mei ling-la niña ella…toco el pilar…y con eso lo des…trozo.-el padre al oír eso volteo a ver a su pequeña de 5 meses, que solo se reía como si hubiera hecho algo gracioso., y el pilar desecho (su raza tenía mucha fuerza sin control no se les hacia raro que ella pudiera destrozar cosas a tan temprana edad, pero roca, ella tiene mucha más fuerza incluso que él).

Pero en eso comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de cuando estaba en el orfanato, encerrada y llorando…de repente todo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a ver a tai long que venía al palacio feliz y con peng, luego vio un pueblo totalmente incendiándose, luego vio a un tigre de cómo 1 año que se estaba ahogando en un rio de noche, luego el valle de la paz con muchos lobo y una leopardo que los comandaba y que le encajaba una espada de oro con rubíes en el estomago.

En eso despertó de la meditación, totalmente agitada y temblando, haci duro unos minutos sin poder se controlar, hasta que comenzó a respirar hondo y unos minutos después ya se pudo tranquilizar, y es cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, había pasado todo el día meditando, haci que se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia el palacio y durante el camino comenzó a pensar en lo último que vio mientras meditaba. Hasta que llego al palacio por la hora debía ser hora de cenar, haci que se dirigió haci la cocina caminando lo más tranquila posible.

EN LA COCINA.

Po – ¡fideos saliendo!-llevo 6 platos de fideos hasta la mesa y es cuando noto que el lugar de tigresa estaba vacío-oigan amigos no han visto a tigresa.-y en eso entra tigresa a la cocina-oh…hola tigresa ¿donde andabas que no te vimos cuando regresamos?-tigresa se sentó en su lugar de siempre y respondió.

Tigresa –fui a meditar a la gruta del dragón-con la misma seriedad de siempre

Po-y ¿y por que hasta allá?-pregunto po mientras le pasaba su plato de fideos

Tigresa-porque es un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante…lo suficiente para quitarme las ganas de asesinar a ciertas personas que estoy viendo.-viendo a mono y a mantis ,que solo tragaron grueso y comenzaron a comer

Todos comían y platicaban y hacían chistes que a tigresa no le daban gracia hasta que po le pregunto a tigresa, que ya había terminado de comer y lavar lo que uso y estaba a punto de retirarse.

Po-tigresa ¿sabes cuándo va a regresar shifu?

Tigresa-dijo que mañana entre el medio día y la noche-después de decir esto se fue antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la velocidad que se fue, pero no le dieron importancia ella era rápida para desaparecer.

Po-vaya algo le pasa está más seria de lo usual-dijo preguntando a los presentes

Grulla-po tu lo imaginaste, todos la vimos igual que siempre, además ya es noche hay que ir a dormir.

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL.

El maestro shifu y el emperador estaban en la puerta del palacio esperando a los sobrinos del emperador .cuando llegaron.

Emperador lee-maestro shifu le presento a mis sobrinos shao y shan –dijo el emperador señalando a sus sobrinos.

Maestro shifu-valla tenía razón se parecen mucho-viendo a sus nuevos estudiantes-un placer conocerlos … y no es por molestar pero nos tenemos que ir es un largo camino y tenemos que llegar rápido-los dos hermanos solo asintieron se despidieron rápido del emperador y comenzaron su camino, corriendo a cuatro patas para llegar más rápido. (el palacio imperial y el valle de la paz tenía 7 días de distancia caminando normal).

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE.

Tigresa como felino solo necesita dormir cinco horas, pero a un así no pudo dormir porque se le venían a la mente las imágenes que vio en la meditación. Durmió muy poco, y por la mañana ella se levanto antes de que sonara el gong y se fue directo a comer su delicioso "tofu "y luego fue al salón de entrenamiento.

Tres horas después sonó el gong todos menos po se levantaron, haci que mono y mantis decidieron levantarlo con una broma.

Mono se coloco en la puerta de po se coloco de tal forma que pareciera ser tigresa y mantis comenzó a imitar un rugido de tigresa que gritara "po".

Po-¡AAAAHHHHH! AYUDA TIGRESA ME QUIERE ASESINAR!-salió gritando de su cuarto tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vieron solo vieron una puerta rota y cuando tumbo a mono y casi pisa a mantis. En eso todos salen corriendo tras él para que no cometa una locura, y por suerte lo encontraron escondido en la cocina temblando.

Y después de que mono y mantis se disculparan y recibieran un buen regaño de parte de po, grulla y un latigazo de víbora, po comenzó a cocinar el desayuno, después fueron a hacer el entrenamiento correspondiente de ese día pero cuando llegaron.

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIETO.

Cuando po y los demás entraron al salón de entrenamiento lo que vieron los asusto.

Encontraron los quereros de madera totalmente destruidos, flechas y shurikens destruidas alrededor de la tortuga de jade, en las siete serpientes del equilibro encontraron trozos de madera con picos destruidos y al final una tigresa golpeando a unos guerreros de madera que todavía seguían en pie y en un parpadeo ya no. solo po logro salir del miedo y decir.

Po-¡ESO FUE BARBAROO!-grito sacando a todos del trance y caminado haci tigresa que con el grito lo volteo a ver.

Tigresa-eh…po en ¿qué momento llegaron?-dijo relajándose y escondiendo sus brazos tras de sí.

Po-acabamos de entrar….woo eres increíble tigresa ¿pero estas bien? Porque veo uno que otra gotita de sangre –dijo acercándose con cuidado viendo el suelo-tigresa responde

Al decir sangre todos salieron corriendo hacia su amiga.

Víbora-tigresa ¿te encuentras bien?

Grulla, mono y mantis-¡QUE!-corriendo hacia su amiga-¿tigresa estas bien? –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Tigresa-si estoy bien-sin sacar sus brazos de la espalda-ah y lo siento por destruir todo y no dejarlos entrenar-ante lo último "no entrenar" todos se alegraron-y si me disculpan me tengo que ir-dijo esto caminando hacia la puerta con cuidado de esconder sus brazos, pero antes de salir grulla le pregunto.

Grulla -¿dormiste tus cinco horas…antes de hacer esto?-dijo lo ultimo mirando a todas partes con algo de miedo en sus ojos

Tigresa-en realidad no... y al no poder dormir viene a entrenar hace unas horas-no quería que supieran el por qué no durmió

Víbora –enserio ¿estas bien? porque te ves cansada-lo dijo con preocupación

Tigresa – ¡HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN!-al gritarle esto a víbora volteo dejando ver de dónde provenía la sangre, sus brazos estaban cortados y de gran parte no paraba de salir la sangre.

Los demás al verlo se asustaron e intentaron calmar a su amiga pero no se pudieron mover ni un solo centímetro ya que en menos de un parpadeo tigresa había desaparecido.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ya que con todo el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre se pudo mover incluso más rápido que la noche anterior.

Tigresa salió corriendo a cuatro patas hasta su habitación.

Mientras los demás al ver que el salón de entrenamiento estaba destruido, no podrían entrenar así que cada quien se fue por su lado.

Po –bien sin entrenamiento, tiempo libre, así que yo me voy a ayudar a mi padre en el restaurante-al terminar de decir eso salió en dirección de las escaleras.

Mantis-mono ¿me acompañas a comprar ya sabes qué?-mono solo asintió salieron en la misma dirección que po

Grulla-bueno yo me voy a comprar el regalo de tigresa, víbora ¿me ayudas?-viendo a víbora

Víbora-claro, pero déjame voy a mi habitación para aprovechar y también comprarle el regalo a tigresa-dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

EN LAS HABITACIONES.

Víbora, saliendo de su habitación-tigresa ¿estás ahí?-no hubo respuesta-por favor sé que no quieres hablar con nadie pero si necesitas a alguien para hablar sabes que aquí estoy yo…y quisiera pedirte que mínimo te atendieras esas heridas y que no entrenes por el resto del día ¿podrías hacerlo por tu amiga víbora, si?-antes de irse solo oyó.

Tigresa –de acuerdo, víbora-con la voz normal de tigresa.

Víbora al oír esa respuesta se alegro y se retiro para poder ir con grulla hacia el pueblo.

EN EL PUEBLO.

Mono-bien creo que conociendo a tigresa….-en eso se dio cuenta que no conocía los guatos de tigresa-a quien quiero engañar…ni tu ni yo conocemos bien a tigresa...-señalando a mantis.

Mantis-bien cierto…oye-mono volteo con una cara de que-tenemos que 2 semanas para poder comprarle un regalo …además recuerda a ella le gusta el tofu, entrenar, meditar y creo que es todo.-al decir lo último se desanimo.

Mono-y bien podemos buscar algo o podemos no se encargarle a una persona que conozco tofu se sabores deliciosos...-dijo esto con una sonrisa picara-además ya que estamos en el pueblo podemos aprovechar y comprar las cosas que necesito para la nueva broma de tigresa-con una cara maquiavélica repitió lo de las bromas.

Mantis-buena idea…vamos al rato…además quiero que me cuentes cada detalle para la broma-feliz.

Mono-con mucho gusto mi amigo verde…mua hahaha-ambos con caras felices sin importarles el que puedan llegar a morir.

CON GRULLA Y VIBORA EN EL PUEBLO.

Grulla-bien víbora-en eso voltea su amiga-tu eres la que mas conoce a tigresa…a partir de ahora tu diriges –señalando con su ala el camino.

Víbora-bien no sabría decirte bien pero te puedo dar ideas de que comprarle-con cara perdón por no ayudar mucho.

Grulla –bueno-un poco despcionado.

Víbora-puedes comprarle ropa, cosas para entrenar o meditar, de joyería no sabría decirte pero ella siempre usa un collar, le gusta el tofu y el té de duraznos, flores podrías regalarle lirios de tigre y sus colores favoritos son el negro y el rojo.

Grulla –valla esa es mucha información víbora…dijiste que sabias poco…pero gracias por la información gracias a ti ya sé que regalarle…a me tengo que ir adiós-en eso grulla salió volando en dirección desconocida.

Víbora solo se quedo pensativa que habrá querido decir grulla con ya sé que regalarle, bueno ella no le dio importancia y recordó que ella también y fue directo a un lugar donde ella iba mucho a comprar el regalo.

CON PO.

Po-hola papa tal como te dije vine para ayudarte-dijo po entrando a la cocina de su padre.

Señor ping-oh…po que bueno que viniste-corriendo a abrazar a su hijo y aprovechando para atarle el mandil en la espalda.

Po-bien papa que hago primero-esperando ordenes que llegaron muy rápido.

Señor ping –entrega estos fideos en las mesas…4, 8, 5, 9 pero rápido po que todavía faltan órdenes.

Po-si papa…ya voy-saliendo de la cocina para comenzar a atender las mesas.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE.

Tigresa seguía en su cuarto, después de a verle contestado a víbora.

Tigresa tardo diez minutos en desinfectarse y vendarse las heridas de los brazos ,pero también se alegro un poco al recordar que sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de que de las patas de tigresa también emanaba sangre y bastante y después de sanar sus heridas de los brazos comenzó a sanar sus piernas que no estaban mejor que los brazos.

Después de haber sanado todas sus heridas, sabía que tenía que comer algo y recuperar toda la sangre que había perdido o si no estaría en problemas, así que se levanto y asegurándose de que las vendas de sus piernas no se vieran, salió con un rumbo raro para ella a esas horas "la cocina".

Al llegar a la cocina noto que po había dejado un plato con fideos para ella, así que como ya estaban fríos comenzó a calentarlos y en vez de bollos de frijol aprovecho para coger su tan preciado tofu, des pues comenzó a comer tranquilamente, al haber terminado de comer y limpiar lo que uso decidió que sería buena idea darse un baño y luego dormir las horas que le hacían falta.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL MAESTRO SHIFU.

Maestro shifu-bien al parecer tienen mucha resistencia ¿pueden aumentar su velocidad?-al parecer ya iban a la mitad del camino y el maestro shifu ya había notado el comportamiento de sus nuevos alumnos…tenían el mismo comportamiento que cierto panda que él conocía pero cuando se trataba de un reto se empeñaban tanto en ello que llegaban a tomar el mismo carácter que tigresa-o es que acaso no pueden ser más veloces-y con la edad que tenían no los culpaba –… el que me pueda alcanzar antes de llagar al valle de la paz recibirá un premio y una sorpresa …-shifu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que .los gemelos gritaron -¡SI!- y en un segundo triplicaron su velocidad y el apenas y pudo reaccionar y aumentar su velocidad antes de que lo alcanzaran ,y así comenzó la carrera al palacio de jade.

AL MEDIO DIA.

Shifu y los gemelos que ya estaban llegando a la entrada del valle de la paz.

Maestro shifu-bien llegamos-dijo viendo hacia el valle-vamos que ya casi es hora de comer…-volteo y vio a los gemelos desanimados-tranquilos aunque no me hayan alcanzado si les voy a dar una sorpresa a parte de conocer a los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón- con eso ultimo les saco una sonrisa a los gemelos –además si gustan pueden quitarse las capas-le pregunto a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Los gemelos con todo respeto hablaron-gracias maestro shifu pero preferimos quitarnos las capas frente a sus estudiantes, ya que queremos que ellos sean los primeros en conocernos-respondieron mostrando una sonrisa.

Maestro shifu- de acuerdo…vamos que todavía nos falta subir las escaleras.-dijo comenzando a caminar

Los gemelos al escuchar la palabra "escaleras "supieron hacia donde se dirigían hacia el palacio que estaba sobre la montaña, y al verlo ambos pensaron" tiene que estar loco" y "genial yo pensé que las escaleras de casa eran largas, estas son tan largas como haya", comenzaron a caminar y por un poco de miedo escondieron sus colas en sus capas, para no asustar a nadie.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE.

Todos regresaron de hacer sus compras y con cuidado las escondieron de tigresa, menos po que regreso con un jarrón repleto de algo que el nombro "especial" pero solo mono supo que era, y se puso a preparar la comida, mientras víbora fue a hablar con tigresa.

Toco a la puerta y apareció tigresa al parecer de mejor humor y con sus vendas, lo cual alegro a víbora

Víbora –al parecer seguiste mi consejo-dijo eso bastante feliz-a solo venía a decirte que ya va estar la comida.-al terminar de decir esto se retiro.

Víbora ni dejo hablar a tigresa ya que noto que ella había estado dormida, porque apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

Tigresa se despertó y arreglo su pelaje rápido para ir a comer con sus amigos.

EN LAS ESCALERAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE.

Maestro shifu-bien al parecer las escaleras no se les hicieron pesadas… bien antes que nada primero vamos a la cocina para que puedan comer algo o primero quieren conocer sus habitaciones.

Gemelos- primero nuestras habitaciones-saltando de alegría.

Maestro shifu-bien síganme-caminando hacia las baracas.

EN LA COCINA.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer haci que decidieron ir al salón de entrenamiento, al fin y al cabo tenían que repararlo antes de que shifu regresara, además no hicieron ejercicio y eso sería un buen entrenamiento.

Y después de que todos se fueron shifu llevo a los pequeños a la cocina para que comieran noto que po dejo fideos preparados, haci que les sirvió un poco a los gemelos y les pregunto si querían panes de frijol, los gemelos aceptaron pero también preguntaron si no tenia tofu y shifu dijo que si había tofu y prefirieron el tofu a los panes.

Después de comer shifu supuso que sus estudiantes debían estar en el salón de entrenamiento haci que comenzó a llevar a sus nuevos estudiantes hacia ya.

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

Po-tigresa…segura ¿qué deberías estar ayudándonos a arreglar todo esto?-po mirando a su amiga que arreglaba los quereros de madera.

Tigresa-po… en primer lugar fui yo quien hizo este desastre y en segunda lugar, po hacer esto no es nada –contesto con un tono amable que muy pocas veces usaba.

Po-pero tigresa esta...-en eso entre shifu, y los llamo a que se formaran.

Tigresa como siempre se paraba con los brazos escondidos tras la espalda, el maestro shifu no noto los vendajes, además el salón de entrenamiento ya estaba arreglado, haci que el maestro shifu comenzó a hablar.

Maestro shifu-bien al parecer ya terminaron su entrenamiento, haci que quisiera presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes –en eso entran los gemelos (aun con las capas)-ellos viene a entrar con nosotros por 4 meses por petición del emperador, bien podrían quitarse las capas chicos.-en eso los dos se quitan las capas dejando al descubierto que eran jóvenes y lo más importante que eran tigres de bengala.

El primer gemelo-un placer conocerlos maestros-haciendo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos-mi nombre es…liang y tengo quince años de edad. (Liang era alto, no muy alto casi de la estatura de tigresa, no era corpulento y el era muy cortes e inteligente, vestía un pantalón azul con una cinta verde).

El segundo gemelo-hola maestros-saludando con la mano-mi nombre es…shan y al igual que mi hermano también tengo quince años de edad. (Shan era alto como su hermano, a diferencia de su hermano él era corpulento no tanto como tai long pero si se marcaban los músculos, el era más informal y a diferencia de su hermano él era menos inteligente que su hermano ya que le importaba lo físico no lo intelectual).

Tigresa al notar que eran tigres se sorprendió pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón respondieron-un placer conocerlos-después el maestro shifu comenzó a presentar a los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón.

Maestro shifu-bien…ellas son las maestras tigresa y víbora, los maestros grulla, mono, mantis y él es el maestro po el guerrero dragón –señalando a cada uno.-bien tienen el resto del día libre porque no aprovechan para conocerse mejor-caminando hacia la puerta-a no lleguen muy noche-dijo antes de salir.

Po-bien ¿qué quieren hacer? Shan, liang-preguntándole a los nuevos.

Liang –bueno porque no nos muestran el pueblo-preguntando con una sonrisa.

Shan-yo preferiría probar este salón de entrenamiento-sin dejar de ver el salón de entrenamiento.

Po-y si primero vemos el pueblo ya que de todas maneras mañana tendrán que probar el circuito-feliz

Shan y liang-me parece buena idea-hablando al mismo tiempo

Po-bien ¿nos acompañan?-preguntando al resto del equipo

Todos menos tigresa-si vamos-respondieron a su amigo.

Po-tigresa ¿Qué dices tú?-preguntando a su amiga que no respondía

Tigresa-po yo me quedo tengo unas cosas que hacer-con el mismo tono serio que ella posee, además al terminar de hablar se retiro.

Liang-¿Qué le pasa a la maestra tigresa?-preguntando a todos

Po-no le pasa nada… es solo que ella no es muy… sociable-dijo a su nuevo compañero-ella prefiere entrenar a… salir con personas

Liang-woo…es igual que mi hermano…la única diferencia…es que el es horrible para entrenar-al termino de decir esto esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su rostro

Shan- A QUIEN LLAMASTE HORRIBLE PARA ENTRENAR…cero-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa

Po –"shan tiene el mismo pésimo carácter que tigresa"-po.-bien… ya dejen de pelear y vamos a comer unos deliciosos fideos-todos respondieron con un si y comenzaron su camino

CON TIGRESA.

Tigresa-"no puede ser mas tigres, ¿de dónde vendrán?, pero vinieron con el maestro shifu porque me ocultaría a los de mas tigre"-pensaba esto mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Maestro shifu-tigresa ¿qué haces por aquí creí que irías con los demás al pueblo?-pregunto a tigresa que iba pasando por la habitación de shifu

Tigresa-ah… maestro shifu –saludando respetuosamente-no fui con los demás porque… preferiría ir a meditar-sin percatarse que shifu estaba viendo sus brazos

Maestro shifu-está bien… pero tigresa podría responderme una pregunta-acercándose un poco a su estudiante

Tigresa-claro maestro –sin acordarse de sus vendajes

Maestro shifu-me podrías responder ¿cómo te lastimaste? ¿y cuándo?-tigresa al escuchar eso recordó sus vendas

Tigresa-si maestro, me lastime en la mañana, me levante y como no podía dormir fui a entrenar y en realidad no sé como maestro solo estaba entrenando y cuando termine note las heridas.

Maestro shifu-de acuerdo, tigresa por lo que veo las heridas son graves ya que están sangrando demasiado… tu elección de no haber ido con los demás fue correcta, ya que el pueblo se asustaría además, estando aquí estás perdiendo mucha sangre, así que te prohíbo entrenar hasta dentro d días , y por el resto del día quiero que descanses ,¿entendido?-mirando serio pero a la vez preocupado a tigresa

Tigresa-si maestro-no le agrado la idea de no entrenar pero eran órdenes

Maestro shifu-bien si me necesitan estaré meditando en la gruta del dragón

Tigresa-si maestro –luego siguió su camino a su habitación

Tigresa ya había llegado a su habitación entro y cerró las puertas tras ella, se quedo parado junto a las puertas pensando en lo que dijo el maestro shifu, después se fue directo a una mesita de noche que tenia se sentó y saco una bolsa roja con detalles de loto (en ella se encuentra las fichas que huso para controlar su fuerza)saco las fichas y comenzó a armar el palacio de jade con ellas, al parecer era una tarea difícil tal vez le llevaría una horas.

MIENTRAS CON EL MAESTRO SHIFU.

El maestro aprovechando su gran velocidad llego a la gruta del dragón , se coloco en una piedra en el centro del lago ,vio la figura y recordó los brazos ensangrentados de tigresa ,lo cual le saco unas cuantas lagrimas.

Después de un parde minutos dejo de llorar y se coloco listo para meditar.

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS.

Estaban esperando a po que estaba recuperando el aliento después de bajar las escaleras.

Po-yo…aaahhhh…ya…aaahhh…..recupere…aahhh…el…aliento-comenzó a respirar hondo

Shan-¿enserio se canso de bajar las escaleras?...pero si las bajo rodando-preguntándole al agotado panda

Po-si me canso pero tranquilo me recupero rápido-comenzando a caminar con el resto.

Además hay que darnos prisa porque adónde vamos se pone muy lleno, mientras los héroes iban caminando los pobladores se les quedaban bien a los jóvenes tigres.

Po-bien llegamos.

Liang-ah ¿los fideos del guerrero dragón?...ah maestro po es aquí

Po-si es aquí y podrías decirme solo po si quieres

Liang –de acuerdo po

Po-bien vallan a sentarse yo ire a pedir los fideos y a saludar a mi papa ya vuelvo-todos respondieron si.

Po entrando a la cocina-hola papa –al parecer hoy también tienes mucho trabajo

Señor ping corriendo a abrazar a su hijo-hola… hijo si todos los días es igual mucho trabajo

Po-papa pues te traigo 7 órdenes de sopa del ingrediente secreto-con una sonrisa

Señor ping –saliendo –y corre a preparar y –listo

Po-woo…papa que rapidez

Señor ping-po con tanto cliente aprendí a cocinar rápido

Po-woo bien por ti y gracias pa

Po hizo malabares con los 7 platos de fideos, para llegar a la mesa y se los entrego a todos.

Liang-gracias… po-agradeciendo la comida y comenzando a comer

Shan primero los probo shan.-um… están deliciosos po, son los mejores que e provado en la vida.

Po-si los fideos que cocina mi papa son deliciosos...-con una sonrisa-ah ahora –viendo a los demás-como van a vivir con nosotros durante un tiempo tenemos que decirles algo.

Shan y liang-¿qué maestro?-con cara de que están hablando

Grulla-pero primero respondan… ¿saben guardar secretos?-con cara de por favor digan si

Liang-yo si maestro grulla… pero aca el tarado, lo dudo-señalando a su hermano que seguía comiendo

Shan-um… a quien llamas menso… yo si se guardar secretos…-diciendo al termino de comer y pidiendo otro plato

Mono-oh…eh po al fin puedo ver a alguien que te hace competencia con la comida-todos al escuchar esto

Grulla y mantis-jajajaja… cierto… jajajaja

Vibora-um…cierto jajajaja

Po-cierto, oye shan tienes el mismo apetito que yo… jajajaja

grulla-jajá… bueno ya en lo que estábamos-viendo a todos lados, asegurando se que nadie los escuche

Po-bueno si saben guardar secretos, verán dentro de 2 semanas queremos hacerle a tigresa una fiesta sorpresa por bueno su "cumpleaños" , y bueno quisiéramos preguntarles ¿si participan?

Shan y liang –si por supuesto, en que ayudamos,

Mono y mantis-jijiji… bueno verán ustedes son jóvenes y rápidos ¿no?

Shan-ha de quien hablan si somos rápidos

Liang-si bueno si somos rápidos pero también quisiera preguntarles, bueno…

Shan-mi hermano tiene la costumbre de dar regalos cuando alguien cumpleaños

Víbora-liang… quieres concejos para saber que regalarle a tigresa ¿no?

Liang-si… gracias maestra víbora

Grulla-bueno solo hay dos personas que conocen bien a tigresa y para suerte de ustedes se encuentran en esta mesa

Shan-en serio grulla… ¿Quiénes?

Mantis-bueno una de esas personas es po…

Grulla-y la otra persona es víbora

Liang-bueno maestra víbora ¿Qué le puedo regalar a la maestra tigresa?

Mientras víbora le repetía a liang lo mismo que ha grulla, po y shan seguían come y come ya llevaban 3 platos de fideos cada uno, mono y mantis le pedían ayuda a grulla para su broma

Liang-increíble yo creí que a la maestra seria no se mas difícil-lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

Víbora-bueno… es que ella solo entrena y medita

Liang-pero gracias maestra víbora

Po-bueno…ah… así como ustedes son rápidos pensábamos pedirles que distraigan a tigresa el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo

Shan-¿distraerla?

Po-es que bueno ustedes tienen un increíble oído ¿no?

Shan-si

Po-pues tigresa por su entrenamiento posee el oído más agudo que un tigre normal… y nos podría descubrir muy fácil

Liang –ya entendí… pero como la distraemos

Mono-ni nosotros sabemos pero más delante les diremos

Grulla-oigan ya está oscureciendo y el maestro shifu dijo que llegáramos temprano

Mantis-cierto…pero aceptan

Liang y shan se vieron y respondieron-si

Po-bien voy a pagar, para irnos al palacio

Po levanto los platos y se fue con rumbo la cocina, po entrando a la cocina

Po-oye pa –dejando los platos en su lugar-aquí están los platos y el dinero

Señor ping-oh gracias hijo-corriendo a darle un rápido abrazo-bien un día deberías venir a ayudarme hijo

Po-si papa… lo se vendré cuando pueda… adiós pa…nos vemos luego-saliendo rápido del lugar para no llegar tarde al palacio porque si no tendrían un buen castigo por parte de shifu

Mantis-al fin llegas po… recuerda que por ti subimos lento

Po-lo se pero ahora tengo que subir rápido

No pudieron preguntarle a po el por que ya que comenzó a correr haci alas escaleras

YA DE NOCHE AL FINAL DE LAS ESCCALERAS.

Po-woo…aahhh…aahhh… tengo que… recuperar… el aliento-ya pidiendo hablar bien-bien nos vemos yo me voy a preparar la cena

Todos-de acuerdo nos vemos en la cena.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación mientras esperaban la cena

EN LA COCINA CON PO.

Po llego volando y comenzó a preparar sus famosos fideos y saco una caja un frasco color rosa y lo comenzó a colocar en un plato.

Después de rato llegaron los demás a cenar y cuando estaba sirviendo los platos se dio cuenta que el lugar de tigresa estaba vacio.

MIENTRAS CON TIGRESA.

Tigresa-aaahhhh… que aburrimiento-poniéndose de pie –bien ya es hora de cenar… haci que mejor me voy a cenar-pero se puso a pensar "genial"-a ver si los nuevos pueden controlar sus instintos con la sangre-suspiro-bien si no pueden yo los hare controlarse… bien aquí voy-dijo lo ultimo y salió de su habitación.

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA.

Cuando po estaba sirviendo los platos e iba a pregunta por tigresa, ella entro a la cocina.

Po-oh…hola tigresa… deja te sirvo unos fideos

Tigresa-gracias po-sentándose en su habitual lugar

Po sirviéndole los fideos a tigresa y colocándole a escondidas el tofu a tigresa y después sentando se a comer.

Todos comenzaron a comer, tranquilos cuando liang noto los vendajes de tigresa.

Liang-maestra tigresa…perdone interrumpirla… y a un que no es de mi incumbencia… ¿me podría decir cómo se lastimo los brazos?

Tigresa-claro… me lastime mientras entrenaba en el circuito-respondió dejando de comer y con una sonrisa simple

Shan –no puede ser, si la maestra tigresa se lastimo en el circuito… nosotros no vamos a sobrevivir… vamos a morir en ese circuito-terminando su plato y respondiendo todo alarmado

Todos menos tigresa-jajajaja…jajajaja…jajajaja

Tigresa-tranquilo shan…-con una sonrisa en el rostro-lo que pasa es que digamos que entrene mucho tiempo y con demasiado entusiasmo y por eso las lesiones

Shan-entonces… si vamos a sobrevivir maestra tigresa-con cara de cachorro

Mono-al circuito si sobrevives… pero a una pelea con tigresa…no-recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de tigresa y un buen latigazo de parte de vbora

Mono-AUCH…víbora y eso porque… si solo estoy diciendo la verdad-enojado y adolorido

Víbora-verdad…mira a liang-enojada-

Mono volteo a ver a liang tofo asustado y casi llorando-a… liang solo era una broma… no es para tanto

Liang-tr…tran….tranquilo…maestro mono…solo… me causo…pesadillas para esta noche… pero tranquilo seme quitara

Todos menos tigresa-jajajaja

Nadie se dio cuenta pero tigresa y había terminado de comer los fideos y se dio cuenta del tofu y comenzó a comerlo.

Pensamientos de tigresa-"um que rico… esta delicioso…tengo que darle las gracias a po…el sabor es tofu con duraznos…"cuando se dio cuenta se termino el tofu y lavo los platos que uso.

Tigresa-buenas noches-lo dijo con una sonrisa

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta tigresa ya se había ido, po por otra parte pensaba "si… mi plan funciono, pude sacarle una sonrisa".

Después de eso todos continuaron comiendo hasta que de repente llego el maestro shifu.

Po-maestro shifu déjeme le sirvo unos fideos

Maestro shifu-gracias po-sentándose en su lugar-por lo que veo ya se llevan bien y eso me alegra

Po-tome maestro shifu… y maestro shifu quisiera preguntarle si ¿nos da permiso y su ayuda para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a… tigresa?

Maestro shifu-claro… ¿Cuándo sería?

Po-bueno en dos semanas en la fecha que me dijo

Maestro shifu-bien… y en que puedo ayudar

Po-bien…-asegurándose que tigresa no escuche –bueno podría distraer a tigresa, mientras nosotros preparamos el lugar y hacemos la comida…

Maestro shifu-bien –terminando de comer-luego quiero los detalles… ahora vallan a descansar que mañana será un día muy agotador. - levantándose y colocándose en su posición habitual lo dijo

Todos con su pose de respeto dijeron-si maestro-y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones (la habitación de liang estaba a un lado de la de tigresa y la de shan frente a ella a un lado de la de po).

Durante la noche tigresa durmió muy bien y al igual que el día anterior se despertó una o dos horas antes de que sonara el gong. Y como ya había dormido más de sus 5 horas decidió irse a meditar al durazno de sabiduría celestial.

EN EL ARBOL DE DURAZNOS.

Tigresa llego y se coloco en posición de meditación, inhalo el aire fresco y cerró los ojos.

Tigresa-paz interior… paz interior… paz interior-se decía a si misma una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a recordar.

EN EL RECURDO D E TIGRESA..

En el recuerdo se podía ver a tigresa de uno meses tratando de jugar con unas flores lirios de tigre alrededor de ella.

¿?-jijiji…hasta que tu madre me dejo cuidarte-lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras estaba sentado en posición de loto justo detrás de ella…-el padre de tigresa noto que le gustaban mucho ese tipo de flores-woo al parecer eres igual que tu madre… no solo sacaste se hermoso rostro si no también su gusto por las flores y no cual quiere flor solo lirios de tigre rojos.

Mientras tigresa solo trataba de oler los lirios, y jugaba con ellos.

Tigresa seguía meditando apenas en ese pequeño recuerdo había pasado más de una hora, haci que con una sonrisa se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos.

Ella comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos y recordó el abrazo que le dio po cuando derroto a shen .

MIENTRAS TANTO SONABA EL GONG.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones el gong sonaba para despertar al resto de los guerreros.

Todos menos po y tigresa-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO-saludando todos desde el frente de las habitaciones

Maestro shifu-buenos días alumnos-viendo que como siempre po seguía dormido-bueno… despierten a po y luego a desayunar-dijo despidiéndose de sus alumnos

Shan-despierten a po… que el maestro no se dio cuenta que la maestra tigresa no salió, o que, ella tiene trato especial-dijo un poco enojado

Víbora-lo que pasa shan es que cuando tigresa no sale de su habitación cuando suena el gong…

Mono-quiere decir que se levanto temprano… para entrenar o meditar

Shan-woo… la maestra es muy entregada al kung fu-dijo sorprendido

Mantis-si… sobre todo cuando nos golpea…jajajaja-sacando sonrisas a todos menos al dormido

Grulla-oigan recuerden que tenemos que despertar a po, para desayunar

Mantis-cierto a ¿quien le tocaba despertarlo?

Grulla-a tigresa… pero ella no esta quien lo hará

Liang-perdón por interrumpirlos maestros-pero ¿Nosotros podemos despertarlo?-preguntando alos maestros y viendo a su hermano

Shan-ooh… liang cuando tienes esa cara nada bueno saldrá de esto… y voy por las cosas-asustado y muy emocionado a la vez y luego salió corriendo a su habitación, y comenzó a revolver sus cosas buscando algo.

MIENTRAS EN LA MEDITACION DE TIGRESA.

Mientras tigresa meditaba recordando el abrazo de po, todo se volvió oscuro y se vio a ella con los demás incluso los gemelos peleando contra un montón de lobos y gorilas que estaban incendiando y destruyendo el valle de la paz, luego se vio a ella peleando con una leopardo un poco vieja y no muy marcada como ella, se vio y luego aparecieron los 3 orbes del maestro ding y los uso para pelear, y luego todo se vuelve oscuro y siente mucho frio y se comienza a marear , cuando de pronto todo se ilumina y ve el durazno y al maestro Ooweey.

Tigresa-maestro Ooweey-inclinando en señal de respeto

Maestro Ooweey-maestra tigresa…-mostrando su sonrisa

Tigresa-maestro Ooweey…perdón pero se supone que usted está muerto ¿cómo es posible que este aquí y hablando con usted?

Maestro Ooweey-tigresa… tranquila y si estoy muerto pero cuando meditas te puedo contactar para hablar contigo tigresa. Y tigresa me alegra por fin hablar contigo-hablo como con shifu la primera vez

Tigresa-pero maestro… no sería mejor hablar con el maestro shifu… que con migo-un tanto preocupada

Maestro Ooweey-si pero esto te concierte a ti… veras antes de irme de este mundo tuve una visión de ti… sobre quien eres realmente o algo parecido.

Tigresa-en serio maestro… podría decirme

Maestro Ooweey-si y no… veras no te lo puedo decir…-al ver que tigresa se ponía tiste-pero te puedo decir un poco… ya que dentro de poco conocerás- se comenzó a desvanecer un poco-veras el pasado siempre se interpone con el futuro y para ver con claridad el camino necesitas a verlo conocido, ya que el pasado siempre volverá y el futuro será el que tu te dictes.-y al termino de decir esto el maestro Ooweey desapareció.

Tigresa-maestro… no se valla… por favor dígame- después de eso todo se volvió blanco

Después de eso tigresa despertó descubrió que realmente fue un sueño o … una visión, se dio cuenta de la hora no había pasado mucho unos 40 a 50 minutos haci que se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento.

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS.

Shan-aquí están las cosas-entregándole a su hermano una pluma de ganso, azúcar, y unos dumping

 **por el momento sera capitulo unico.**


End file.
